hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Twelve-The Victory
I wake up inside a hospital. All I remember is collapsing on a staircase. I'm still half out. Someone comes and leads me to a room. I go into the room and put onn some clothes. They're my hunting clothes. My brown tanktop, my black jeans, my brown leather jacket and matching boots. I put them on and feel more at home for a minute. I look at the words on the bracelet on my wrist. "Erin, Faith. 16Y.O Mentally Unstable." I decide to wander around the building. I walk into a room covered off by some guards. They make an 'x' with their spears. "You can't pass." One says. "Let her pass." Someone says. It's Eyelah. They immediately let me go past. I shoot a confused look at Eyelah and she gives me an I'll-tell-you-later look. I walk into a beautiful room filled with flowers. I walk around in it. I scream when I come across a coffin. The body inside the coffin belongs to Josephene Snow. There's a note: Faith Erin, If you are seeing this note right now, yes I am dead. I was killed by the Capitol. They hated me. I will rest in here as a reminder to the others who killed me. They will be imprisoned with my dead body. I want you to know if you find me, I want you to know I never hated you. I planned this rebellion so that people could see how strong you are. Sincerely, Josephene Ann Snow Wow. That was a suprise to me. I run out and go to where my mom is staying. "Mom." I say. "Faith." "I have something to tell you Faith." "What?" "Your brother. He's dead." "What?" "Hayden was coming here, and he was killed by Capitol men." "Oh." I give my mom a hug. It lasts a long time.I walk out and go visit the large room where all the tributes are staying that I recently learned about. I walk in. There's a large couch at the end, in front of a TV. I sit beside Jamie. Kaine turns on the TV. A message from Tessa turns on. "Hello tributes. I am messaging you with bad news and good news. You were out cold for about two weeks, and that's how long the rebellion was. During that time, all of the districts were completely annihilated. All of your families are safe, and we have started to make a new district called "Tribute District" Made for you and anyone who comes. Panem is being rebuilt, and the Hunger Games have been abolished. The houses in Tribute District are the quality of a house in Victor's Village. They are also equipped with with the stuff in a Victor's house. We will fly you back in 3 days time, when tribute District is finnished. Good bye." The TV snaps off. 3 days later they load us all into a helicopter. We go to Tribute District. But there's only 24 houses. Suddenly, i realize why. They want us to marry someone from this group of tributes. I look at Jamie and take his hand. There's a note in my hand. I open it and read it. I love you. Is this true? It says. I write on the back, and give it to Jamie. It says True. I love you too. When people make or want me to do something, I usually get angry. But for once, I'm perfectly fine with that. THE END'